


Bolt | Legacies

by Mystique1250



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Destiny, F/F, F/M, Gay Josie Saltzman, Human, New Creatures, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: Olivia Mason actually leads a completely normal small town life. But when she is on her way back from a party, suddenly everything changes when she is struck by lightning. From that moment on, her life takes a whole new turn and she finds her way into the Salvatore Boarding School, where she has to find her place between witches, vampires and werwolves.
Relationships: Josie Saltzman/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Cast

**Olivia Mason actually leads a completely normal small town life.** But when she is on her way back from a party, suddenly everything changes when she is struck by lightning. From that moment on, her life takes a whole new turn and she finds her way into the Salvatore Boarding School, where she has to find her place between witches, vampires and werwolves.

**Olivia Mason**   
_(Olivia Holt.)_

__

**James Davis  
** _(Francisco Lachowski.)_

__

**Alaric Saltzman** _  
(Matthew Davis.)_

__

**Kayla Jones** _  
(Odeya Rush.)_

__

**Simon Jacobs** _  
(Simon Nessman.)_

__

**Alyssa Monrow** _  
(Virginia Gardner.)_

__

**Josie Saltzman** _  
(Kaylee Bryant.)_

__

**Hope Mikaelson** _  
(Danielle Rose Russell.)_

__


	2. Chapter 1

When the teacher took the test on the table in front of me, I began to grind my pines slightly, while I fixed the piece of paper with my eyes. While I was waiting to get the math test back, more and more uncertainty had built up in her. After all, I had never been good at math and I didn't have a very good feeling this time either. But I couldn't change it afterward anyway. So I grabbed my heart and just turned the page around. But I immediately regretted it when the red color of the correction pen flashed against me. But I didn't spend time looking at the corrections, but immediately looked at the note. But when I saw the Five, my heart sank into my pants. Great, how could I explain this to my parents later? Although I was more worried about Mom's reaction. Dad would certainly be only moderately interested in that again.

"Olivia", the voice of my best friend Kayla sounded at that moment, who had been sitting behind me a row since the beginning of the school year and saved my life in every maths lesson ever since. When she approached me, I looked around to make sure that the teacher wouldn't snap at me the next moment because I was talking. I noticed that my classmates were already talking about their tests, creating a noticeable noise level.

So I also turned to my girlfriend and saw a grinning Kayla. 

"What's up, Kay?", I asked, but suspected good news because of her facial expression. She pushed her test over the table and then took a interested look at my paper. Sighing, I handed her mine, but then I grabbed hers with interest.

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to learn with you", after a few seconds her voice sounded, dripping with guilt. I turned my gaze away from her test, for which she had collected a B, and lowered it so that I could look straight at her.

I immediately noticed that she had lowered her head a little and held her eyes fixed to my grade. She pressed the jaws tightly together and I thought I could make out an apologetic expression in the eyes of the brunettes. And that, even though it was by no means her fault that I was completely incapable when it came to math.

"Hey, please don't look like that", I asked and took my note away to draw her attention back to me: "It's not your fault. Besides, it's nothing more than a simple test." 

"But I could have helped you read this too, but my parents wanted me to take care of my brother", she said quite contrite. 

"Nobody can do anything for his parents", I joked with a slight grin before I got serious again: "Besides, it's not your job to learn with me."

Her facial expression told me that she knew I was right, but that she didn't like my answer. But that was the way it was. She couldn't possibly learn with me every time and put her things in her pocket, which told me that the lesson would end in the next few moments: "But next time I can help you again". 

"Well, if you offer it that way", I grinned amusedly, but internally grateful for her offer.

Before Kayla could say anything, the school bell interrupted our conversation and rang in the break at the same time. On this sign, all students immediately rose from their seats, as if they could not wait to finally leave the classroom. So did Kayla, who rose from her seat while I quickly stuffed my stuff into my backpack. Then I also got up and moved with Kayla in tow between our classmates towards the exit.

When we finally arrived in the corridor, I was more than happy to have finally left the stuffy classroom. But not only that. For the rest of the week, I was finally free of math and could dedicate myself to other things again. Also, the weekend, which I was looking forward to, was only two more school hours away. 

"How do you teach that to your parents later", Kayla asked, as we slowly walked across the corridor to our lockers. 

"Oh, you know my father", I waved away: "He'll take it easy. I was just a little worried about Mom. So when she starts yelling at me, I just hang up. That's the good thing that she no longer lives with us."

When I spoke, I had turned my gaze away from her and looked down at my feet instead. However, I felt her gaze lying on me. I thought for a moment, looking for a theme to prevent an emerging silence. When it came to my mom, who had left our family a year ago, that's what happened most of the time and then it was hard to get away from it.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend yet", I asked when we arrived at our lockers and began to enter the usual combinations of numbers at my lock as I looked over. Kayla, who herself was busy with her combination lock, only shrugged her shoulders to answer: "I don't know, I haven't planned anything yet. And you?"

"Not anything either", I replied and put my backpack down to store the books I didn't need for today in my locker. 

"Do you want to do a movie night on the weekend?", I asked, while I closed my cupboard door again and leaned against it. 

"Sure", Kayla was about to answer when a person who had appeared next to us interfered in our conversation. 

"Give up your plans, girls", sounded a voice I knew all too well and I turned my head in the appropriate direction.

A girl with blonde hair had appeared in front of us, who was being followed by two other girls. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest and seemed to look at us from head to toe.

Almost automatically I took a look in Kayla's direction, which also looked over to me at that moment. Apparent we both thought just the same. 

"Hey, Alyssa", I mumbled as I looked back at the blonde. 

"What do you mean by that?", Kayla spoke with raised eyebrows. 

"My parents aren't in town on Saturday, so I'm having a party at my house", she said, pulling two envelopes out of her pocket and handing them to us: "And I want you both to come, too. I don't accept a 'no'."

Again Kayla and I exchanged looks: "Um, thanks. I'll think about it." 

"Yes, me too", Kayla agreed and closed her locker door as well. 

"Great, you certainly won't regret it", she gave us a smile that, as always, didn't look real and looked over her shoulder at the girls behind her: "Let's go on. We have more invitations to distribute." 

With these words, Alyssa started to move again and her lackeys followed her immediately.

"She took our answer as a 'yes', didn't she?", Kayla sighed with a rolling of her eyes as we put our backpacks back on and started moving as well. 

"That's great," I put my head slightly to the back of my neck: "Then it's hard to get away from it." 

"Looks like it," she agreed: "Maybe a party will do us good, though." 

"Yes, maybe," I nodded. Maybe she was right.


	3. Chapter 2

"Dad? I'm home", I shouted into the hallway after closing the door behind me. When there was no answer, I frowned and dropped my rucksack on the floor before taking off my jacket. Then I set off to walk down the hallway to the living room. But there I didn't see him either, so I raised my voice again and walked towards the kitchen door: "Dad!"   
He was supposed to be somewhere here. At least he was usually off today.

Arriving in the kitchen, I discovered my father standing in front of the stove and making a bewildered face.   
"Hey, Dad, what are you doing?", I could feel the corners of my mouth lifting slightly. The image of my father trying to cook with a questioning look was just too amusing.   
"Hey honey, I'm making lunch for us", he replied and lifted his head for a few seconds: "How was school?"

Instinctively, I pulled a face and tried to think about what I could best say about it. After all, I didn't have to come right out with my math test.   
"As usual", I replied curtly. Because my father had as little idea of what 'as usual' meant as I did. Fortunately, he didn't ask me much about it. Quite unlike my mother, when she did take an interest in me and called me.

Since I didn't want to talk about it anymore, I quickly decided to change the subject: "What are you cooking?"   
"I'm trying to make omelets", he grabbed the spatula and began clumsily poking around in the pan, in an attempt to somehow flip over what was probably my lunch.   
"If you had the voucher for the cooking class I gave you for Father's Day, you wouldn't just have to try", I grinned slightly teasingly, knowing full well that he had done exactly that on purpose.  
"Would you like to continue?" he asked, raising his head slightly, whereupon I noticed his little grin.  
"Never mind," I waved and shook my head.

"Is it okay for you if I go to Kayla's for a movie night tonight around eight?", I asked as I walked back to the door to get my backpack.   
"Well, I don't have a problem with that", he shouted as I had disappeared into the hallway: "Kayla should just better ask her parents if it's okay first."

"Okay, I'll write to her right away", I shouted at the same volume as I grabbed my backpack and headed off again. I thought about whether I should tell her right away or wait a little longer. After all, I didn't want to take the risk that he would somehow spoil my plans for the weekend. On the other hand, I would have to give it up at some point anyway and my father would certainly not be pleased if he found out that I had kept the test a secret from him for a long time.

Back in the kitchen, I lowered myself onto one of the stools in front of the kitchen island and put my backpack on my lap. I opened the zipper and started looking for my test. The clattering of dishes on my right-hand side told me that my father must have been looking for plates.

"I hope you are hungry", his voice sounded on my right and I noticed him putting a plate down in front of me. By doing so he made me raise my head and take a look at the meal he had prepared for me. He looked surprisingly good and a pleasant smell rose in my nose.

"I am", I replied and stretched out to get a fork from a nearby drawer. It was only now, with my lunch in front of me, that I noticed how hunger was slowly building up inside me. But I was still skeptical about the taste. After all, I knew from my own experience that he was not the best cook. But at least he tried and made an effort instead of just ordering pizza every day. Although in some situations I had wished for that.

While I put my bag on the floor and started to cut my omelet into several pieces, my father took his lunch and then sat down next to me. However, as soon as I had taken a few bites, my eyes fell again on my backpack and the test that was inside. Immediately I felt a hard lump forming in my throat and a strange feeling spreading inside me.

"Dad?", I asked after a few seconds and turned my head in his direction.   
"Yes?", he replied and looked over at me while he bit off his omelet.   
"Today at school we got the math test back", I explained slowly and noticed how I started to grind my jaws. Although I knew that he was not angry about bad grades if I had studied for them beforehand.   
"And?", he looked at me expectantly, but I thought I could see that he had already read in my facial expression that I didn't have good news for him. After all, he had known me all my life.

Sighing, I lowered my fork and pulled out my test to hand it over to my father. Not telling him for a long time wouldn't do me any good anyway. He accepted the piece of paper and I could see his eyes slowly wandering over it. As his eyes fixed on my mark a light sigh escaped him too. "Are you angry?", there was something cautious in my voice.   
"No", he dropped the test so that I could see his face again.

He shook his head and gave me back the piece of paper: "As long as you studied for it."  
I was studying for the test, but no matter what I did, math never helped as long as I studied on my own.   
"You'll have to work it out with your mother", he added.   
"I know", I murmured in a bitter tone. That had been clear to me from the very beginning, but I was not looking forward to the conversation.


	4. Chapter 3

"So I can come at eight o'clock", I asked into the speaker of my cell phone and waited for Kayla's answer.   
"Sure", her voice said: "I'll get snacks then, all right?"   
"Sure", I agreed: "Could you bring those chips?"   
"The ones you always eat? The one in the yellow bag?", it came back from her and I nodded, although I was aware that she couldn't see it.   
"Yes, that one", I agreed with her and got up from my bed.

It was only in front of my desk that I came to a halt and let my gaze glide over it while I listened to her tell me which films or series might be good for tonight.   
"We could just keep watching Arrow", I suggested, and as I searched the papers on my desk for the consent form that Dad still had to sign, my eyes fell on the math test that I had taken there.

"I guess I have to take it now, okay?", I asked as it occurred to me that I had promised my dad that I would call my mom and teach her about the test. As I knew my mom, I knew that it would only get worse if I waited a long time.   
"Sure, why?", she asked.   
"I have to call Mom", I told her.   
"Oh, I understand", she also knew that this was not my favorite pastime: "Well, I better buy some more chocolate."   
"Good idea", I replied and then said goodbye: "I'd better hang up now and do it before I come over later."   
"Yes, I'll see you later", she replied and then ended the call.

Sighing, I lowered my phone for a moment. Now I guess there was no getting around calling Mom. I didn't feel like it, though. But I was not allowed to shirk and I knew that myself. So I started looking for Mom's number in my contacts.

And then I took another deep breath and listened to the ringing of my phone before I heard my mother's voice saying: "Olivia, honey, is that you?"  
I couldn't help rolling my eyes, but I tried hard to be neutral when I spoke: "Yes, Mom, it's me. Who else could it be if it's not me when you see my number on the screen?"

She missed it as skillfully as ever, since she didn't respond to it and instead kept on talking: "What is the reason for your call?"   
"Is it so hard to imagine that I would call you just like that", I asked, but I knew that I only called her when there was something I needed to talk to her about. Otherwise, I would get too much. "Okay, let's get down to business", I continued, and then went back to my bed to sink into the mattress: "I'm calling about a math test."

"A math test", she repeated, but this time there was a hint of bitterness in her voice. A way of speaking that I knew all too well from her.   
"Yes", I said succinctly. "And I got an F."

When it was out, I had to suppress a sigh. It felt good to have said it, but still, I was not exactly keen on her reaction.  
"An F?" she repeated, this time in a harder tone: "Why?"

This one word might not mean anything to some people, but her reproachful tone and my experience with her tell me that it was much more than that. This one question would be followed by more questions and then accusations. So this phone call would take even longer. However, I would have to stifle her at half-past seven, if I could stand it at all by then.


	5. Chapter 4

At eight o'clock sharp, I pressed the bell on Kayla's front door. I had managed to stall my mother in time half an hour ago, so I didn't have to listen to her chatter anymore and also had some time before I left for my best friend's house. But first and foremost I had only tried to stop her accusations.

But before I could think about it, the door in front of me opened and Kayla appeared in the doorway: "Hey, Olivia. Right on time, I'd say."   
"Hey", I said: "And I'm always on time."   
"As long as you believe that", an amused smile flashed across her lips. Thereupon I pulled her face slightly, but said nothing to it, just stepped in when Kayla stepped aside to let me into the house.

"By the way, I got everything I wanted to buy for us", Kayla then said while I was taking off my shoes and hanging my jacket on the rakes.   
"Really?", I raised my head and looked at her with satisfaction: "Great. My chips too?"   
"Yeah, those too", she nodded against the wall. As soon as I was finished, we went together into the kitchen where I discovered a whole bunch of snacks on the counter. Then our movie night could start and for now, I just had to be here with my head and could stop thinking about countless other things.

"Hi, Mrs. Jones", I greeted Kayla's mom when we came into the kitchen and I found her on her knees, rummaging around in the kitchen cupboards. At my words, she pulled her head out of one of the cupboards and straightened up, almost getting her head up at the corner of an open cupboard door.   
"Mom", Kayla said in a long, reproachful yet worried tone: "Please be careful. I won't have time to drive you to the emergency room tonight."

Elina Jones looked at her daughter with a disappointed look, but I knew her well enough to know that she didn't mean it and to notice the slightly amused twitch of the corners of her mouth. But then she took her eyes off Kayla and looked at me. As the brunette woman stared at me, a smile spread across her full lips that made her look even more like her daughter: "Olivia, how nice that you are here."

"She was almost more excited about you coming than I was", I could hear Kayla whispering to me from the side and I could imagine it pretty well. However, I didn't answer her but instead smiled at her mother as well: "I'm happy too."   
She then tilted her head in a downright loving expression, stretched my arms slightly out towards me and before I knew it, she had pulled me into a hug.

Suddenly a feeling of relaxation came over me and I returned the hug. Only now did I realize that I had somehow missed seeing her. Because even though she was Kayla's mother, the fact that I had been here almost every day before, that I had lived here almost every day, connected us. You could almost say that she helped raise me. But not only that. Her door was always open to me. She had made that clear to me often enough. Especially when my parents had fought and I didn't want to be at home or when I had a fight with my mother. Without questioning me, as parents usually liked to do, and had simply given me the feeling that I was welcome here. But since she started working more and I was more involved with the school, we saw each other very rarely. Nevertheless, our familiarity seemed to have not disappeared.

"I'll go into the living room and take the things with me", Kayla said and I could hear her pass us by and grab the different bags with a loud crackling sound before she disappeared into the living room.

As soon as the door behind her fell into the lock, we released ourselves from the hug and she looked down at me: "How are things with my mom?"  
"All right", I answered with the intention of not disturbing her, but I couldn't help swallowing hard. I couldn't tell if she had noticed, but I hoped she hadn't. After all, I just didn't want to spend this evening thinking about doing what she had said to me. But even if she had seen it, it seemed like she deliberately wouldn't go into it. Instead, for a moment, she looked at me simply penetratingly: "Your mother loves you, even if it doesn't always seem that way. Always remember that."   
"Yes, probably", I nodded slowly and then looked to the door: "I'd better go to Kayla's now. I don't want her eating all the snacks without me."   
"Sure", she smiled and then went back to the cupboards she was probably cleaning out.

With a quick goodbye, I went into the living room and settled down on the couch. When I turned my head, however, I did not see Kayla next to me, but her little brother Kyle, who looked at me with a big grin.   
"Hey, Olivia", greeted the boy, who was only thirteen, and bent over to me.   
"Hey, Kyle", I tilted my head slightly and moved away from him slightly: "Where's Kayla?"   
"She's on the toilet for a moment", he casually explained before moving closer to me again and putting an arm around my shoulders: "But that's not important. We should rather talk about us: You and me."  
"Oh God, not again", I said softly to myself. Kyle almost always tried to make a pass at me when I was here, which was sweet at first but now just exhausting.   
"You and I will never work out, kid", I said hard and took his arm off my shoulder. Then he pulled his face slightly and climbed off the sofa: "I'm not a kid. I'm already thirteen. But well, someday you'll see what you'll miss if I haven't managed to push you into my arms by then."   
I pulled a face at the thought. That would never happen.

"Can you please stop hitting on Olivia?!", demanded Kayla, who had returned to the living room. "Why do you always try to come between our love?", Kyle replied with a scowl, whereupon she, like me before, pulled a face.   
"Ew, Kyle", she lightly punched him in the arm and then nodded in the direction of the stairs: "Get the hell out of the living room for the rest of the evening."

"You can be so mean", the boy complained loudly and then disappeared with a frowning look up the stairs.   
"And you can be incredibly annoying", she called after him and dropped herself on the sofa next to me.   
"Be glad you have no siblings", she said and reached for a pack of salt sticks.   
"I am", I laughed slightly and grabbed a pack of pretzel sticks as well before I decided to say something else: "By the way, I thought about Alyssa's invitation."   
"Yeah, me too", nodded my best friend agreeing: "So? What's your decision?"   
"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go", I said: "I mean, what are the drawbacks?"   
"I was thinking the same thing", a little smile appeared on her lips.   
"So we'll go?", she replied, just to be sure.   
"We'll go", she nodded approvingly.


End file.
